Cruel Fates of Destiny
by penelopedrive
Summary: A Draconian from Atlantis falls to earth. He unexpectedly falls in love with a most unlikely person.. but the question is, who is he really?
1. Fallen Angel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of Escaflowne nor do I claim to. I do own Jendayi, Koruu, and Fyr though.  
  
CHAPTER 1: FALLEN ANGEL  
  
Eight years ago........  
  
"What have you done?" Jendayi cried out. The dark haired Draconian woman looked at her soulmate, silver tears descending from her crystal blue eyes. Koruu encircled Akari in an embrace, stroking her dark hair.  
  
"I simply did what I thought best, Jen. I hope that someday you'll understand the truth that lies in my judgment."  
  
"Don't you understand!? We can never be together! You have brought a curse upon us as well as the two mortals. Never again will I be able to be with you.. until..." Jendayi stopped, as Koruu slowly put his finger on her lips. Koruu's ruby red eyes looked into her serene blue. As Koruu's lips met hers in a lasting, gentle kiss, Jendayi couldn't help but think at how lost and alone she would be without him...  
  
(Later on that day)  
  
"I did not know, Fyr. Letting destiny bind the future was what I did, nothing more. I did not cause for that to happen, and I will not take the blame for what is to come."  
  
"You have toyed with fate, and now thou must pay for what thou has done." High Draconian Fyr raged.  
  
"If the Council has decided what will become of me, then so be-ith my fate." Koruu said.  
  
"You have been sentenced to what many believe is a cruel fate. You are now banished from the heavens and therefore sent to live a life as a mortal, a life, where your only gift is your curse. Only until you have undone your wrongs will you be able to return. Farewell... my son." Jendayi stood weeping, tears streaming down her face, as Koruu, the young Draconian, bravely accepted his cursed fate. Banished from the heavens, and forced into the cold world of Earth. I'll make things right. We'll be together again, I promise you this, Jendayi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Into the Future, at Fanelia~~~  
  
"Van! You are getting married!" Merle said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Arrghh, you didn't have to do that!! No, Merle I am not marrying that stuckup priss Liselle! Whatever you say I will not marry her! And I don't care if she is a princess! She may be beautiful, but I mean.. come on! Give me a break, it's 4:00 in the morning!" Van screamed at her, shirtless, shivering, wet, and still in his boxers(if they didn't have boxers in this show, they do now).  
  
"Why not? I think she's beautiful and kind, and she is the crowned princess of Dunmar. That would benefit the country, with Dunmar as our ally. What's so wrong with her?" Merle questioned.  
  
"Okay! You asked for it Merle! She is shallow, and she thinks that animals are horrid, and she hates the sun.. and most of all, she expects me to wear green all the time!!!!!!! I don't care if she's beautiful; she's just plain snotty and stupid!" Van just totally lost it and was screaming at the very top of his lungs. 4:00 in the morning, and he was just trying to sleep, having the best dream(Hitomi was in his dream), while rudely awakened by a bucket of ice cold water literally shoved into his face, courtesy of Merle.  
  
"Well, okay... I get your point.. But this is the 5th princess you've turned down, not including the other 84 that you just immediately rejected without even seeing. Every woman in Gaea is out to get you, and you haven't even looked at one of them. Did it ever occur to you that there might be someone out there for you?" Merle reasoned to Van.  
  
"No.. my one and only is far away on another planet, and is probably married by now with 2 kids, living in a comfy house or something.. Probably doesn't even remember who I am anymore." Van sighed.. it hurt Van just thinking of Hitomi... he missed her that much. Van wandered into his own thoughts and didn't notice Merle quietly creep out of the room.  
  
As Merle closed the door, she whispered,"Boy I'd hate to be there when King Maximus of Dunmar hears about this. He already planned the wedding."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi sat under the willow tree at the park, enjoying the beautiful view of the lake. She just wished these days would last forever, these peaceful, happy days. These were the times and places when she thought of Gaea, her friends, and her beloved Van. I wonder how he looks now. Has he changed? Is he that pigheaded King I once knew? Hmmm... But she was still somewhat enjoying life on Earth, and didn't really wish to go back, unless she had a reason to. Besides, she thought, Van is probably married to some royal princess and has kids and is living happily ever after in his kingdom. She wondered. But there are other things to be happy about.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she was approached. "Merry Christmas, my bee-you-tyful wife," Allen said as he gave Hitomi a bunch of daisies. Hitomi accepted them, laughing. Allen was dressed in a bright orange Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"Thank you Allen. You look so handsome today." Hitomi pinched him on the cheek lightly.  
  
"Nuh-uh! She my gurl, Allen!" A little red-haired toddler hobbled quickly to Hitomi. He shoved two handfuls of daisies at Hitomi, roots and all.  
  
"I'm sorry kids, but I saw her first, you know!" Amano raced under the tree, tired after jogging. Beads of sweat shone on his face, and his shirt was totally drenched in sweat. He quickly pecked Hitomi on the cheek before sitting down. "Thanks, Hito, by the way, for babysitting the brats. Yukari is getting awfully fat you know, and she just can't handle the little monsters anymore."  
  
"No sweat, Amano. I haven't seen you all in a long time, especially the little tykes, Allen and Ryu. Man have they grown. Allen is almost three, and Ryu is so adorable!" Hitomi smiled, these kids were like her own.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me, Amano! While YOU were jogging, I spent a very LONG time preparing LUNCH! And I am SO not fat, I'm pregnant, you dork! Sheesh, husbands. Never there when ya need 'em!" Yukari trudged slowly to the willow tree, carrying a very large picnic basket and a baby bag. (And she wasn't exactly fat, just particularly round the midsection. She is pregnant, ya know!). She situated herself between Hitomi and Amano, and watched her little tots run after each other.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" Allen presented her with some uprooted daisies.  
  
"Why thank you sweetie! And Allen, it's just the start of summer; Christmas is in 6 months!" Yukari told her little blonde-haired boy. "Hito! Thank God you came! I'm really really glad you're here! You're the only woman I can talk to. Personally," Yukari whispered, "the men are driving me crazy! Crazy, I tell ya!"  
  
"Happy to be here, 'Kari. In your fifth month of your pregnancy, right? That must be really tough on youl! I'm glad I'm not having a baby. But on the positive side of things, what are you planning to name her?" Hitomi asked, curiously.  
  
"I was thinking Janice. Whaddaya think?" Yukari replied. Amano started cracking up. Yukari jabbed him forcefully in the stomach, causing him to choke. His face quickly turned into a dark purple. "Janice," Amano gasped, "is.. nice." 


	2. Into the Present

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you Cous-cous, Kuy, and Atlantis Angel for reviewing. You three have encouraged me to keep on writing this fic. The first chapters are sorta rocky but everything will be explained along the way and stuff. This chapter is just basically about their lives and what's been going on the past eight years . I'm sorta developing their characters on just this chapter, so I won't ever have to go into this much detail, cause you all will probably be bored out of your wits. This chapter is mainly about "the mysterious young man". More will be posted about Van and Hitomi, though. If you have any questions feel free to ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne and I don't claim to so please don't hurt me!  
  
Chapter 2: Into the Present  
  
The young man couldn't stop thinking about her. He had been looking for her for almost eight years now, and still didn't know who, or what he was. It had been eight years ago, when he suddenly appeared in Tokyo, Japan in the middle of nowhere.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was snowing. Little snowflakes, cascading into the wind, swirling everywhere. It was evening in Tokyo, Japan, and many people were shopping for last-minute presents. A dark haired man in white robes wandered about, shivering in the cold, while many people, dressed in thick heavy eskimo clothing, just stared at the conspicuous odd guy as they went zooming by, too busy to worry or even care what the hell the poor guy was doing dressed in clothing that looked like bedsheets.  
  
As a group of girls went by him, they remarked, "Um, hello!! I think the Cleopatra thing is WAY over." They snickered, muttering nasty comments. Men in business suits gave him scornful looks.  
  
The guy wandered aimlessly about, looking for nothing, yet everything. He didn't even know his name. Or why he was there. Many more people passed, and some gave looks of sympathy to him, but didn't stop to help. Even more people just ignored him, as if he wasn't there at all, or if he was something to be looked down upon. Hours passed, and the man was practically blue from the ultimate coldness. Yet no one tried to help.  
  
A little boy and his mother accidently bumped into the man. The little blue-eyed boy gazed at him and said, "Mommy, look at him. He's cold, mommy. Please do something!" The boy stopped dead in his tracks, pleading with his mother.  
  
"No, Jamie, we're too busy, we have to go," the stressed mother said, looking at the guy with not a drop of sympathy, and an angry look on her face. She pulled at the boy's arm.  
  
"No! I'm not going until you do something." The boy pouted.  
  
"We are going, now! Don't argue with me, Jamie Anderson!" The mother said.  
  
The boy wrenched his hand from his mother's grip and went up to the man. He looked up at him, took off his jacket, and said, "You can have my jacket. You need it more than I do. I would give you my shoes, but they wouldn't fit you."he smiled. "Merry Christmas."  
  
The man looked at Jamie, and said, "Thank you. You have made me feel as if there really is life on this planet." He accepted the tiny jacket and hugged it, feeling its warmth.  
  
The mother had a look of pity in her eyes, and another look, as if remembering something from the past. The hard features that were once there were softened, and she said to the man, "Here. Come with us. Our house is a short drive from here. And we'll get you in something nice and warm. My husband is about the same size as you. Besides, no one should have to spend Christmas Eve alone." Jamie offered his hand, and together, hand in hand they walked.  
  
As he got into the car,. The man realized that the cruel world that he was in, wasn't so cruel after all. He did not know where he came from, or why he was there.... The only thing he remembered was one word. Hitomi. He just knew he had to find her. She was the key to his answers, and finding her would tell him why he was here, and most importantly, who he was.  
  
~End flashback.~  
  
He had been searching for almost forever with no luck. He has almost given up on all hope of finding this mystery girl. As of now, the present, he doesn't even know his real name. He was called Damien by Mrs. Anderson. Eventually he took up the name. He still looked the same as he did eight years ago. He was about 6'4'' and muscular and built. His dark raven hair somehow matched his mesmerizing reddish bronze eyes. Another thing that was most unsual about him was his pale skin. It wasn't translucent white, but rather, well, pale. Like a pale apricot or pale peach. Someone who didn't know him would be afraid of him because of his tall stature and paleness, but he always had a kind look about him, a trusting look. He was always loving, and considerate and passionate(about his art). But most of all he was mysterious.  
  
The aura about him was somewhat different, animals could sense that he was different from the others, and often came up to him naturally, unafraid. It wasn't unusual for squirrels to confront him, or birds, cats, dogs, and even snakes to approach him. A horse on a buggy followed him once, bringing the passengers on a crazy goose chase. But his weirdness didn't stop his family from loving him, it only made them love him more.  
  
The so-called Damien had changed from the outsider he was, now he was more informed and open to this once unknown place he now called home. The Andersons sort of adopted him in a way. They took care of him and supported him like a real family; and he owed everything to these people, who he loved dearly. He had almost a perfect life, yet an unknown life. He had no idea who he was, yet he was accepted into a family who loved and protected them like one of their own.  
  
The only thing keeping him from a perfect life was Hitomi. He couldn't find her. He even wrote in newspaper ads looking for Hitomi. The only thing that would complete the hole in his life was finding himself; finding out who he was, and Hitomi was the only one who could tell him. Other than the angel from his dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi looked outside the window, daydreaming. She was creating her own little dream world and wishing to herself that she was in Gaea, with Van, and they were together.....  
  
"Ms. Kanzaki, can you please get your damn head out of your damn dream world?!?!! I am trying to teach a class, and I obviously can't teach one if you keep on staring at Mr. Ashiteru!!!" the teacher, Mr. Lee, exclaimed loudly.  
  
"I wasn'-!!" Hitomi whispered, startled by the sudden outburst of Mr. Lee.  
  
"Please shut up, Ms. Kanzaki. Let us go through our semester exam review now, cla-"  
  
"Sir, I was looking out the-" Hitomi had now turned into a bright shade of watermelon.  
  
"No excuses, Kanzaki. You have been daydreaming the whole summer semester. You chose to take this class and I expect obedience and intelligence from all of you. If you did not wish to take this class, then please walk out of my door and don't you dare come back."  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes, and breathed slowly. She envisioned herself walking out of the classroom and giving the finger to Mr. Lee as she walked off. But then she opened her eyes. Back to reality, where wishes don't come true and teachers bite your head off.  
  
  
  
After class, she hurried out the door, not wishing to confront anyone. She was dressed in a simple tan shirt, and dark denim blue jeans.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, wait up!" A male voice shouted from afar.  
  
She turned around, wondering who it was. Jin Ashiteru. He was sort of like boy-next-door kinda guy, and he had these great eyes, shielded by glasses though.  
  
"This business course isn't very easy, is it? Lee seemed like he was gonna kill you or something for....Hey, what's wrong? You look exhausted." Jin Ashiteru said. Jin's gray eyes looked at her, concerned.  
  
"Umm.. sorry.. I was looking out the window and Mr. Lee seemed to have misunderstood that....umm....Well, I've been sort of tired the whole week." Her voice faded away.  
  
''Are you okay? You gotta rest, Kanzaki." Jin sort of frowned, but playfully messed her hair up.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll see ya later, ok? I gotta go." Hitomi smiled and then left. Jin was still there, mesmerized by her simpleness and beauty. But he wasn't the only one chasing after her. Just about every guy in Japan had a crush on Hitomi Kanzaki, and it wasn't very easy for Hitomi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van couldn't sleep. It was already 4:30, a while after Merle had trudged in his room and woke him up with water in his face, and ruined his dream. His dream.... Now he completely forgot about what happened in his dream! He couldn't sleep. All he thought of was Hitomi. How long was it now that he missed her? Eight long years. He sighed. Tons of things had changed since then. He had grown, for one thing. He was 6'3'' and still had the same unruly ebony hair. His skin was a fine gold-brown bronze. And he had gotten stronger, his muscles showed finely in his red shirt and brown breeches. The fierce red color of his eyes actually went well with the kind, caring look of his face. But he was no longer as loud or as impertinent as the boy that once ruled Fanelia. Hitomi had changed that. He thought before speaking, and was more considerate of others(especially to people he didn't like). But nonetheless, he was still Van. Stubborn, intelligent, cute Van.  
  
He still was King of Fanelia, and had done many things to help his once failing country after the war. Because of his stubbornness and ingenuity, Fanelia arose from the ashes, and its people prevailed. Houses were rebuilt, as well as the old castle. And the fields and the gardens were recultivated. The places where the war was fought were recreated as fields and fields of wildflowers were grown, to symbolize peace. Hand-in-hand the people of Fanelia came together to recreate their beautiful country, and it turned out more magnificent than ever. Side by side they helped each other, and made Fanelia what it was today.  
  
But war was still possible at any moment, even in times of peace, and Van would not let anything take the country by surprise. Not ever again. Even before the castle was rebuilt, they constructed a sort of basement underground, enough to hold four times as much as Fanelia's population, which calculated to about almost two million people. It was about eight feet underground and 8 feet high, and there were bright lamps and fire torches that were ready to illuminate the underground in case of attack. They constructed an extra wing within the space, with about 400 beds for the sick, elderly, or hurt. There was also a storage full of dry food and goods for all of the people under. Only Van, Merle, Fanelia's most trusted advisors and the men reconstructing the underground, knew of the underground safety basement. If transportation was needed, there were 4 airships at the four corners of Fanelia ready to go and pick up civilians. So Van basically had everything under control in case of attack.  
  
Van was still thinking of Hitomi as he lay wide awake on his bed. It's been eight years, Hitomi. Do you still remember me? He just couldn't get her off his mind. Van couldn't take it anymore. I really don't care if they don't find me in my bed again in the morning. Only one thing would help ease his mind. He quickly got out of bed, opened the window, sprinted to the edge of the balcony, and jumped.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Do you think I went overboard on the details, or did I put not enough of them? The next chapter will be tons more interesting; a chance meeting involving two people, as well as wishful interception from the heavens. Any readers out there, please review. The more reviews I have the more encouraged I get(I tend to be lazy) and the faster I type the chapters. I really value your input. For the people who reviewed, thank you again, and 'cause of you all I'll update Chapter 3 by tomorrow(Friday).  
  
~BlueDreamer~ 


	3. Helpless

Cruel Fates of Destiny, by Blue Dreamer Chapter 3(rewrite): Helpless  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Rewrite of chapter 3.. rewritten and retyped.. It seems the real chapter three had been replaced with chapter one.. oh so confusing.. so I'm typing it again. (7-23-02) retyped(11-11-02)  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Escaflowne..::Sob::  
  
The room was swirling in deep purples and mysterious ebony; dark colors. The floor was comprised of clear golden mist. Jendayi looked around the room warily, and glided to the object in the center of the room. The 'object' was a translucent globe. It seemed real and tangible, but when you touched it, it was nothingness. Just mist, like the room.  
  
"Show me the future," Jendayi ordered, her clear cold voice echoing into the nothingness.  
  
With a swift-sounding swoosh, the globe changed colors and showed her what was to come. Jendayi looked deep into the globe and gasped, horrified. 'No, this wasn't supposed to happen! Fixing fate is different from making it a bigger mess of what it is now!' she thought.  
  
Jendayi buried her face in her hands. As she wept, silver tears fell from her cheeks and descended down to Earth. Jendayi watched, helpless, as the future unraveled itself before her eyes, and there was nothing in her power she could do to stop what was to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Night had fallen. Damien sat comfortably on his couch, the dim light hardly enough to suffice. Brows furrowed in concentration, he began lightly sketching. Another picture from his dream with those two in it. It was of a schoolgirl holding hands with a boy, leaning casually against a big silverish white robot. They were so real that it was as if they were from his memory. He drew what was in his heart; what was in the depths of his soul. He drew what he saw in his dreams. He dreamed of angels and knights.. and the schoolgirl. So many dreams, so many thoughts; almost as if from memory.  
  
His many sketches varied very differently.. yet all the same.. They were all the same characters, but in different places. His favorite was of a man with pure white wings holding the schoolgirl. Other works were breathtakingly beautiful; of the two lovers sitting together, watching the sunset. Damien was jelous of the two people, and wished he had what they had. He did feel that he once was loved like that, although not knowing why. The majestic reds and vivid oranges blended well with the oncoming night, and the ivory moon. It seemed as if he had been there once. Yet the eerie part was that beside the moon, was another large planet. A blue planet, that looked very much like Earth, almost exactly remembering it.  
  
His dreams haunted him, even in day. One dream he repeatedly had for many nights was that of a dark haired beautiful angel. The angel had long flowing hair, and oddly colored wings; a seemingly soft, shining gold. Not as bright as gleaming gold, but more toned down, yet gold nonetheless. She would attempt to speak to him in his dream, but no sound would escape her lips. The angel would reach out to him , and he would wildly try ot reach her, but to no avail. A silver tear would drop from her light blue eyes, and then she would be gone, with the awakening of morning.  
  
His store, now called "Dreams," was originally owned by a wealthy American, Mr. Klippet. Before that, it had been "The Gallery". Mr. Klippet had sold works of art from contemporary new artists in the U.S.. Damien had been an employee of his, tending to the store. He had been searching for a way to deal with his haunting dreams, and released his emotions into sketching. He started with sketching on napkins. His newly found talent was discovered by his employer. Mr. Klippet felt that Damien had "potential" in art, and encouraged him in every way he could. Mr. Klippet aged through the years, and before he died he bequeathed the store to Damien, whereas he set up the store with his own works.  
  
Many good things, and bad, had happened to him within the past years. His own store was definitely a blessing.. but a few months back, the Andersons had left him.. Because of Mr. Anderson's job, he and his family had to relocate in California. The people who he had grown to love and grow with, had left him. No more James Arnold Anderson, whom he had grown to respect and admire as a father and friend, nor the woman he had grown to love and acknowledge as 'mother', Neelia. No more best friend, Jamie, almost a brother to him, even though they were almost two decades apart. They all had left. But they had left, as all must do, either in death or separation.  
  
Never had Damien felt more alone in his grief the past months, trying to cope. They had touched his life so deeply, in being his 'family', that it was so hard to bear the separation between them. Now it was only Hitomi who kept him going day by day. How odd to know that one person that Damien had never met was the only one who kept him hanging on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van was falling...........  
  
As he fell thirty, forty, fifty feet, his wings broke forth, and he flew. He flew into the night sky and disappeared in and out of the clouds, laughing and enjoying himself. He passed the bright white dullness of the moon, soaring into the air. Free at last. Free from duty, responsibility.. free from everything.. at the moment. He hoped no one was watching, imagining the chaos. He imagined the looks on their faces, and smiled. After circling the air, he doubled back to the castle, and slowly alighted at the tallest tower in his castle, his little spot. These were the times when he allowed himself to think of Hitomi. The gods knew how many times he was always answering, "Hitomi," especially at very important council meetings. She had been on his mind every single day for eight years, every single waking moment, and he got in trouble many times before because of his incapability to pay attention anyplace.  
  
Thinking of her made him feel strong and protective, and special, yet afraid and scared. She was constantly in his thoughts, and in his dreams. He never really reached her in his dreams. They would be together for a moment, by the pond, and then everything would shatter, and Van would be left alone, tears flooding his ruby eyes.  
  
So sad and alone he was without her, her smile, her voice.. It was Hitomi he wanted to be with for the remainder of his life, yet that could never be. She was happy where she was, and probably never wished to come back to Gaia. Van reminisced over all the times they spent together, good and bad. If Hitomi hadn't been there, he would have been dead, and Zaibach had never would have been destroyed. All this he owed to her, and much more.. What hurt more was that he never told her thank you.. and that he loved her.. When she left that day, he felt his world cruble down. 'It's not fair. People who love each other should be together,' he thought. 'I love her! And yet I never got to tell her. And now she may never know. Gods, if I just had one more chance to tell her that I love her, then I would die happily, even if she doesn't love me.'  
  
Van stood there, thinking of his lost love, even as the bright dawn arose, awakening the sleepy people of Fanelia. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It never is fair. My poor son.' Varie's spirit stood watching over him, and she left as the bright spots of morning came. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little girl of seven was looking out the window, seeing a man with wings fly through the sky. 'It's an angel,' she thought. 'Maybe the angel will make me better. I must find him. Time is running out.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi was a little downhearted after Mr. Lee' s picking on her during class. The weather didn't help much to brighten her mood. It was slightly pouring, making Hitomi regret bringing an umbrella. "Well, now I can't run, which was my first choice on the list,' she thought gloomily. 'Might as well head for some food and shelter.. and shopping.' She added as an afterthought.  
  
She headed to Yokohama, Japan. After eating a Big Mac, large fries, with a slush, she began windowshopping.. and when the temptation was too much she entered each store, looking for nothing in particular. After entering a few uninteresting stores, she entered a store she hadn't been to. "Dreams.. hmm." she said questioningly as she read the store name.  
  
As she went in the store, she gasped as she saw the contents of the store. It contained so many pictures.. of her.. of Van.. and Allen, Merle, Millerna, Dilandau.. One picture seemed to stick out amongst the others. It was a picture of her and Van embracing in the sky, his ivory wings shining.. And another, with Van and her holding hands in front of Escaflowne.. the pictures seemed so realistic, and they all looked so.. real. Hitomi got very teary-eyed, thinking she would never see them again, after this rude reawakening of herself. Memories flooded her mind. Hitomi suddenly got dizzy. 'How can this be? What is all this? How..?  
  
'How did they know?' she thought.  
  
"Who drew all of this?" She inquired, still looking at the paintings.  
  
As she turned around, she was surprised, and shocked. Nothing in the world could prepare her for what was right in front of her.  
  
What is all this? How..?  
  
"Excuse me, may I help you?"  
  
'How did they know?' she thought.  
  
"Who drew all of this?" She inquired, still looking at the paintings.  
  
As she turned around, she was surprised, and shocked. Nothing in the world could prepare her for what was right in front of her.  
  
"Van..??" She whispered. 


	4. Together?

Chapter 4:Together?  
  
"Van?" The girl whispered. She stepped back, lost in a moment of total confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I think you must have mistaken me for.. .. I'm not..." Damien scratched his head, slightly confused at the lady's sudden outburst of the name Van. The name Van seemed so ...weird, yet familiar.. He looked at the woman. Her shoulder-length honey brown hair.. her amazingly green eyes.. ....... so familiar.. He felt like he knew her..........And then it suddenly hit him with a sickening realization... could it be?  
  
The world seemed to stand still. It seemed almost as if time had stopped completely; seconds passed by painfully, as if they were hours. Both of them seemed too shocked to say anything, like they too were also frozen.  
  
Taken aback, as if Damien had the air knocked out of him, he whispered one word he had been so afraid to say. "-Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi looked up at him, softly touching his face, trying to see if it really was Van. She fondled his dark-as-night hair, getting the feel of it. Was this really Van? And when she looked into his reddish-brown eyes.. she knew. "Van!" She mumbled, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. Stepping forward, she hugged him fiercely, crying. Damien was first shocked, and then he smiled, relief on his face, hugging her back.  
  
Then as quick as the moment had come, she stepped back with an angry look on her face. She swung her arm, and punched him as hard as she could in the chest.  
  
"Oww..... What was that for?" Damien asked, looking even more confused than he was before.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hitomi asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they embraced again, Hitomi never felt happier than she had ever been in her life. They had finally found each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damien hugged her tighter than ever, never wanting to let go... Being with her somehow felt so right. And he thought that if he ever let go, she would just disappear, like the girl from his dreams.. like the Andersons... like everyone else in his life. 


End file.
